Terry O'Quinn
) | origin = Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan, U.S. | death = | deathplace = | residence = | years active = 1980-present | char = Richard Kindred Emily Cox | credits = Actor | seasons = 1 | show_status = Recurring special guest star | show_years = 2019 }} portrays Richard Kindred on Emergence. He also portrayed Emily Cox when she disguised herself as Richard to communicate with Piper. Career Filmography *''New Life'' (2016) *''The Adversaries'' (2015) *''Hallelujah'' (2011) *''The Human Preservation Project'' (2011) *''Taken from Me: The Tiffany Rubin Story'' (2011) *''The Animated Alias: Tribunal (video short)'' (2004) *''Old School'' (2003) *''The Locket'' (2002) *''Hometown Legend'' (2002) *''American Outlaws'' (2001) *''WW3'' (2001) *''Semper Fi'' (2001) *''Rated X'' (2000) *''Murder in a Small Town'' (1999) *''The X Files'' (1998) *''Breast Men'' (1997) *''My Stepson, My Lover'' (1997) *''On the Edge of Innocence'' (1997) *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) *''Ghosts of Mississippi'' (1996) *''Primal Fear'' (1996) *''Ray Alexander: a Menu for Murder'' (1995) *''Shadow Warriors'' (1995) *''A Friend to Die For'' (1994) *''Justice in a Small Town'' (1994) *''Don't Talk to Strangers'' (1994) *''Heart of a Child'' (1994) *''Lipstick Camera (video)'' (1994) *''MacShayne: Winner Takes All'' (1994) *''Tombstone'' (1993) *''Amityville: A New Generation'' (1993) *''Visions of Murder'' (1993) *''Born Too Soon'' (1993) *''The Good Fight'' (1992) *''Wild Card'' (1992) *''My Samurai'' (1992) *''Sexual Advances'' (1992) *''Trial: The Price of Passion'' (1992) *''Deliver Them from Evil: The Taking of Alta View'' (1992) *''The Cutting Edge'' (1992) *''Company Business'' (1991) *''The Rocketeer'' (1991) *''Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance'' (1991) *''The Last to Go'' (1991) *''Kaleidoscope'' (1990) *''Blood Oath'' (1990) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Desperate Deception'' (1990) *''Stepfather II'' (1989) *''The Forgotten One'' (1989) *''Blind Fury'' (1989) *''Roe vs. Wade'' (1989) *''Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North'' (1989) *''The Jogger'' (1988) *''Young Guns'' (1988) *''Pin'' (1988) *''Stranger on My Land'' (1988) *''When The Time Comes'' (1987) *''Black Widow'' (1987) *''The Stepfather'' (1987) *''Women of Valor'' (1986) *''SpaceCamp'' (1986) *''Between Two Women'' (1986) *''An Early Frost'' (1985) *''Silver Bullet'' (1985) *''Right to Kill?'' (1985) *''Mischief'' (1985) *''Mrs. Soffel'' (1984) *''Places in the Heart'' (1984) *''All the Right Moves'' (1983) *''Without a Trace'' (1983) *''Heaven's Gate'' (1980) *''F.D.R.: The Last Year'' (1980) Television *''Emergence'' (2019) *''Perpetual Grace, LTD'' (2019) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2011-2018) *''Patriot'' (2015-2018) *''Castle Rock'' (2018) *''The Blacklist: Redemption'' (2017) *''The Blacklist'' (2017) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2016) *''Full Circle'' (2015) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2014) *''Gang Related'' (2014) *''Falling Skies'' (2012-2013) *''666 Park Avenue'' (2012-2013) *''Ring of Fire (mini-series)'' (2012) *''Lost'' (2004-2010) *''Masters of Science Fiction'' (2007) *''The West Wing'' (2003-2004) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2004) *''Alias'' (2002-2004) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2003) *''JAG'' (1995-2002) *''First Monday'' (2002) *''The X Files'' (1995-2002) *''Roswell'' (1991) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999-2000) *''Millennium'' (1996-1999) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1996) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1995) *''The Client'' (1995) *''Earth 2'' (1994-1995) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1994) *''Matlock'' (1994) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''Son of the Morning Star (mini-series)'' (1991) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1990) *''A Year in the Life'' (1988) *''Moonlighting'' (1987) *''At Mother's Request (mini-series)'' (1987) *''Remington Steele'' (1985) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1985) *''Miami Vice'' (1984) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1983) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1982) *''The Doctors'' (1981) Notes and Trivia *His casting on the show was announced on August 19, 2019.Deadline.com 'Emergence': Terry O’Quinn To Recur In ABC Drama Series External Links * * * References Category:Cast